Steak and Jake
For more information on the game, go to this wiki. Steak and Jake is a puzzle/strategy game by Flipline Studios. It is about a clumsy cow named Steak and his friend Jake, a bird who can change colors, who both end up in various lands selling milk to Chicken Buddies, while at the same time avoiding Coco and Crow, their worst enemies, who sell chocolate milk. The player controls Jake, changing colors to create and remove platforms, or defeat enemies to clear the trail. Jake can also bring Cow Cash or Cookies to Steak for some bonus points. Official Description Steak and Jake have one job, to deliver the freshest milk this side of Mooner Ranch. Although Steak the cow is clumsy, he is strong and makes a great bottle of milk. Outside of driving, Jake the bird has one extra trick up his sleeve, color changing. This allows him to fill and interact with similar colored items and baddies. Together, they will travel the world delivering milk to all the lactose tolerant chickens they can find. Travel through hundreds of levels across 30 worlds, alternating between a variety of game styles. Protect Steak from the milk bandits, help the Cookie Scouts deliver their cookies, fight off the local baddies in boss battles, and race against the Cocoa Cow before he delivers his chocolate milk to your customers! Players will unlock Challenges and Milk Races that can be repeated, and will be scored at the end of each level based on Color Points, Cow Cash, and cookies eaten along the way. Locations and Local Enemies #Mooner Ranch Local Enemy: Mooner #Pinecone Path Local Enemy: Conestep #Cloudpuff Park Local Enemy: Cottonbeak #Bisonburg Local Enemy: Busyburg #Mudskip Bog Local Enemy: Bogbagger #Jelly Grove Local Enemy: Jellybloom #Dusty Desert Local Enemy: Cactigraw #Opal Gorge Local Enemy: Huebug #Honey Hive Local Enemy: Stripejacket #Jungle Junction Local Enemy: Warback #Lava Lane Local Enemy: Emberbreak #Corny Cove Local Enemy: Scaresack #Bamboo Bay Local Enemy: Halfshell #Fungi Forest Local Enemy: Scorecap #Tundra Trail Local Enemy: Snowcap #Autumn Pass Local Enemy: Oakenstag #Stone Mesa Local Enemy: Rokling #Slimy Swamp Local Enemy: Glumslug #Riptide Beach Local Enemy: Beachbum #Sunset City Local Enemy: Pardner #Rosewood Run Local Enemy: Rosebud #Creamy Meadow Local Enemy: Hatchback #Strawberry Stretch Local Enemy: Strawchuck #Glacier Gulch Local Enemy: Icebit #Hoodoo Canyon Local Enemy: Cactoon #Tombstone Hollow Local Enemy: Bedspread #Tangerine Trek Local Enemy: Citrishock #Snowy Slopes Local Enemy: Snowbuddy #Yakety Ruins Local Enemy: Yakety Guard #Milky Way Local Enemy: Comsoknight Trivia * The Cookie Scouts in this game were the inspiration for Yippy, a female customer in the Gamerias. *On December 18, 2014, there was a Flipline Rewind. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5027 Gallery Screenshot 10 (1).jpg Screenshot 09.jpg Screenshot 08 (3).jpg Screenshot 07 (1).jpg Screenshot 06 (2).jpg Screenshot 05 (2).jpg Screenshot 04 (3).jpg Screenshot 03.jpg Screenshot 02 (1).jpg Screenshot 01 (1).jpg Cookie Delivery.jpg|Cookie Delivery snj_speedometer.jpg|The Speedometer as it appears in the game Snj prototypes.jpg|Prototypes for the game Steak & Jake new icon.png SteakAndJakeMiniThumb.jpg|Steak & Jake mini thumbnail SteakAndJakeGameIcon.jpg|Steak & Jake game icon es:Steak y Jake no:Steak and Jake pl:Steak and Jake Category:Games Category:2010 Games